Fiction
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: ...I thought that this stupid little paperback would get me the grade I needed for my English class -- I didn't think it could ruin my life completely." What happens to those half-bloods that the camp can't get to in time? Character Death, one-shot.


**Fiction**

**By Amaya 24**

**Disclaimer: If it's familiar, then it's not mine.**

**___________________________**

_Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life._

_Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. _

_If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages -- if you feel something stirring inside -- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time until _they_ sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you._

Excerpt of Percy Jackson and the Olympians book 1: The Lightning Thief

_________________

It wasn't my fault. I swear.

I thought that this stupid little paperback would get me the grade I needed for my English class -- I didn't think it could ruin my life completely.

"'If you feel something stirring inside, stop reading immediately,'" the thing echoed, laughing darkly. "You should have listened, kid..."

I whimpered, holding my sides close. _This cannot be happening. Come on, Mariah... What have you been smoking to cause this monstrosity?!_

"Come out, little half-blood!" The thing sneered, its heavy footsteps echoing in the deserted halls of my school. "I'm getting tired of this!"

I curled up under the bleachers, trying to keep from hyperventilating, struggling to get my ADD mind to stop spinning long enough for me to figure out what was going on.

_What's there to figure out?_ The little voice in my head snickered. _You felt the stirring..._

"I did not!" I hissed, tears streaming down my face. "That... That's just coincidence!"

_Right... Were the nightmares and weird things not a good enough indicator for you?_

"Stop..." I wailed, placing my hands over my ears.

_Very effective. How about this... How many 13-year-olds do you know that can aim a basketball from _two_ courts away? Or that can freaking _heal_ people by placing their hands on them?_

"No... no... It's not true..." I chanted under my breath, trying to keep from going insane.

_I don't know about you, but from the book, that screams _'Apollo' _to me..._

"Even if it were true, _which it's not_, why me? Apollo isn't a major god... He's just the sun god..."

_A half-blood's a half-blood, sweetheart. Kronos is growing stronger, and if you're not with him, you're against him_.

"But... but none of this is true... it's just a stupid book..." I gasped, breathing hard. I barely heard the footsteps outside the gym change direction, coming straight for me.

"_IT'S JUST A STUPID BOOK!!!_"

_______________________

Up on Mount Olympus, Apollo, Artemis, and Zeus stood side by side, a somber look on the sun god's face as he watched the fate of one of his children. "I wish I could have done something..."

"We were too late, brother," Artemis whispered softly, a scowl on her face. "Those monsters... Sending a Laistrygonian after a defenseless girl..."

She clenched her fists, staring into the fire that allowed them to see into the mortal world. "I'm sorry, Apollo."

Zeus nodded, patting the teen's shoulder. "It couldn't be helped. Camp Half-Blood does not have enough satyrs to go to every school in the country. Kronos, on the other hand, has monsters to spare..."

"Still..." Artemis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Brother... She did not believe. Even if you had claimed her, she would have refused. That is the fate awaiting many half-bloods who do not trust in the old ways. It cannot be helped."

"You're right, sis," Apollo conceded, his heart clenching slightly. It was said that the gods were not supposed to care about their children. That was a lie. They cared, especially when one died without knowing who they really were.

________________

**Murder at Meridian**

_Tuesday night, neighbors reported vandals entering Meridian Preparatory school in upper Manhattan. Officers were quickly dispatched to the scene, where they found the mangled body of 13-year-old Mariah Wheeler._

_Officers have not yet confirmed the cause of death of the young girl, but witnesses say that a man, approximately 6'5, was seen leaving the crime scene._

_Unfortunately, officials have yet to reveal any other infomation. If you have any infomation about this case, please call Crime Stoppers toll-free at 1-800-319-1425._

________________

**Anyways. Not sure where this came from. Don't really care, either, as long as it gets me out of my slump.**

**Read, review, flame, go ahead. Just tell me something.**

**Amaya**


End file.
